The Banging Of Drums (ONESHOT)
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: Rose comes back to her original universe, not in the way everyone expected! A prophecy separates a mother from her daughter for 17 years. Jack helps Rose through those 17 years looking for The Doctor, while her daughter is out there living her life as a normal human being. But we all know that when The Doctor is involved, nothing is ever normal. Rose/11 OC/Master


**THE BANGING OF DRUMS (ONE SHOT)**

**_This is something I thought up while I was outside, I hope you guys like it :D_**

* * *

"There was a huge energy wave coming from the rift.. Gwen! Come with me, we need to go check it out! Ianto! Stay here and ring us if anything else happens!" Mr Jack Harkness yelled as he ran out the door, Gwen following close behind.

The two ran through Cardiff, towards the rift looking for any suspicious activity. Jack Harkness holding his gun high in front of him, checking around every corner of the area. Something caught his eye on the pavement... Blood, and a lot of it. Whatever creature that had come through the rift was seriously injured and possibly couldn't fight back, he wasn't going to take any chances though. Turning to Gwen about to explain what he had found only so see her staring at something on the ground. A mangled human body.

"I think she is the one who fell through the rift. How is that possible?" Gwen whispered looking at the broken body in front of her. Jack came up beside her.

"Its not" Gwen went to look at the body but Jack held out his arm in front of her "Don't"

The two looked at the body for a few minutes before a gold mist started to form around her, slowly lifting her off the floor. A gold light erupted from her eyes and mouth nearly blinding the two watchers, making them cover their eyes. The gold started to fade away, Jack uncovered his eyes trying to adjust to the change still slightly blinded.

"Hello, Captain" A familiar voice greeted Jack.

"That's not possible" He whispered shocked.

"Who and what are you and how did you survive falling through the rift!" Gwen's voice rang out. Jack turned to see her pointing her gun at the fresh new body they just saw fix itself.

"NO! Gwen. Drop the gun!" he commanded, Gwen looked at him as if he were crazy.

"But-"

"Now!" He told her sternly. She reluctantly lowered her weapon. Jack started to move towards the new comer.

"Jack I woul-" She shut up at the stern look he shot her way. He carried on walking.

"Rose Tyler" He whispered stroking her face gently.

"Hello again" Rose smiled her famous tongue in teeth smile.

"That's not possible" He whispered sadly " I've finally gone bonkers"

"You can't finally go if you were already gone Captain" Rose giggled "Plus you should know that nothing is impossible when I'm involved"

"But you were in a parallel universe! Doctor said there was no way to get you back! He spent 10 years trying to find a way to bring you back! He burnt up a sun just to say goodbye! It's not possible that your here!" Jack said hysterically.

"Well I would tell you, but right now I'm in a bit of a predicament" She said looking down at the floor, Jack followed her gaze to see there was a puddle forming at her feet. He looked confused before lifting his eyes a little to see a very big stomach under Rose Tyler's shirt, his eyes widened dramatically. Rose laughed lightly.

"The whole time I've been here and you only just noticed I'm pregnant. Typical you, your worse than the Doctor... Oh shit, first contraption" She gasped clutching her stomach "I will explain everything later, just please let me give birth first."

"Gwen, help me!" They both carried her back to the Torchwood base and took her to the medi-bay.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

"How are you feeling Rosie?" Jack asked gently, stroking her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Tired" She replied sleepily, holding her child close.

"Go to sleep Rose, we will talk later" He told her.

"There isn't time Jack" She told him sadly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked as she walked in the room with Ianto.

"It means, I have to tell you what's going on and then as soon as I finish we have to leave" She told them solemnly.

"But why?" Ianto asked confused.

"Because it has been fore-told" Rose said, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Oh Rosie" Jack sighed hugging her close.

"Right enough of that! We haven't got enough time, what do you want to know?" she said looking down at her child.

"What was that gold light surrounding you?" Gwen asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, It looked like when the Doctor regenerates" Jack said looking down at one of his closest friends.

"It started when we were at the game station, the war against the Dalek's. Remember that Jack?" He nodded "Well when the Doctor sent me back, I was distraught. I would not let him die up there alone, he needed me more than he would like to admit. Anyway I remember that the doctor said the TARDIS was telepathic so I had Mickey and Mum help me. We tried to rip open the TARDIS console, I didn't work at first, I thought it was useless and I was about to give up. Mum came around the corner in a tow truck, Mickey drove the truck when it was connected to the console and it ripped open. I looked in to the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked in to me. I drove the TARDIS back to the game station. I brought you back to life and I destroyed all the Dalek's and their emperor, but the time energy was burning me up. The Doctor absorbed all the energy out of me, killing him in the process -bringing along pinstripe Doctor- Well it seems that he didn't take all of it out. When I was in Pete's world the first time there was a big attack. A lot of people lost, me being one of them. It was at my funeral when it first happened. Everyone was crying, Mum was hysterical, there were about to close the coffin when the gold light came out of me, it healed me, the time energy changed my DNA, I was officially BAD WOLF. I am immortal."

"Wait, so you are like me?" Jack asked shocked

"Well yes and no, I have Time Lord DNA now, I regenerate. I just don't change my face" Rose told him before looking at her watch "We don't have long, about 15 minutes. what else do you want to know?"

"How were you pregnant? Who is the father?" Jack asked suddenly protective of his little sister figure.

"The Last time we got sent to Pete's world me and the Doctor decided we would have a little fun before we landed" Rose smirked, Jack gave her a proud smile.

"Get in there Rosie!"

"Anyway, when I got back to Pete's world and the Doctor left us. I was happy that I even had a little bit of the Doctor with me this time, but that didn't last long, within the hour the metacrisis Doctor started screaming in pain, I was panicking, I asked what was wrong but all he said was how he was stupid. I asked what he meant. He told me how sorry he was. It was like when I absorbed the time energy, he was burning up. Only I couldn't save him, I had no idea what the doctor did to save me. I had to watch the man I loved die that day and I never want to see it again! I was upset for weeks and then I started getting sick. Mum was worried so she sent me to Torchwood to have some medical scans, that is how I found out I was pregnant. I was ecstatic I finally had a part of the Doctor again, a part that me and him made together, she was my angel. My light in the darkness. I was four months along when the prophecy was made, I hated every word of it, but it has to be done or we would all face dire consequences." Rose told the silent tears rolling down her face

"What's the Prophecy Rose?" Jack asked her, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. Rose lean back and looked at her watch again.

"Its time" She sobbed before getting up, she picked up the bag she brought with her.

"Jack use the vortex manipulator to take me to London" She asked holding her child close, he nodded and stood next to her grabbing her hand. In a flash the were in London.

"Rose what are you going to do?" Jack asked

"What has been fore-told" She whispered

"I will wait over there" He hugged her and kissed the child on the head before walking off. Rose walked up to the big doors, she put the bag on the floor and looked at her child silently crying.

"You, my sweet little angel are going to grow up to be a perfect person. You are never going to hurt anyone and you will always be loyal to the ones you love, I am so sorry I wont be there to watch you grow up and watch you live. When you are old enough I will explain everything and you will see me again." Rose kissed her on the forehead and place her in a mosses basket. She knocked on the door loudly then ran off to Jack and watched. An old woman opened the door and saw the child she gasped and picked up the basket.

"Oh you poor child" The old woman said before walking back inside.

"I will always love you Lilia Rosalie Tyler" Rose sobbed as she watched her child getting taken away.

* * *

_17 years later..._

"How could you do this?" A girl cried out, tears streaming down her beautiful face " Two years! And your going to throw that all away!"

"I just can't do this anymore! Your different!" A boy replied

"My guardians passed away just a month ago Calum! What do you expect!" The girl replied angrily

"What do I expect? Lily they aren't your real parents! You can't be this upset! They were hardly there for you!" Calum yelled

"How dare you! Just because they weren't my parents biologically it doesn't mean they didn't care for me! They weren't there because they were away providing money for me! for US! As a family! How dare you say I can't be upset about that!" Lily screamed "It isn't just about that though is it?"

"No it's not" Calum replied tonelessly

"It's _her_ isn't it? That girl I saw you with the other day? You've been seeing her behind my back haven't you!" Lily sobbed

"It wasn't meant to happen Lily it just did! You weren't there! She was!" he huffed

"I wasn't there? My guardians are dead! I'm _so_ sorry for not thinking of You! I was always there for you. ALWAYS! I was there when your brother passed away in a car accident! I didn't leave your side! I was there when your grandmother was ill! I was there when your father lost his job! I helped you through all of that! Where was she Calum? WHERE WAS SHE?" She screamed "I just wanted you to help me through this one thing but it seems you can't even do that! I was with you through thick and thin and you can't even stay with me when I ask you of one thing! I needed you Calum and you run off with another girl!"

"She's pregnant" Calum told her quietly

"What?" she whispered brokenly "Did I really mean that little to you?"

"No" Calum said quickly "I love you!"

"Then why! If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated! You wouldn't have thrown two years away for some other woman! I thought I meant more than that!" Lily cried

"You do! I just made a mistake! I love you Lily I just can't leave her on her own with a child! My child!"

"Leave" she told him brokenly "Just go, I don't want to see you again. I hope it was worth it!"

Calum stared at her, It wasn't that she was ugly, in fact she was stunning. Long golden curls that cascaded down her back to her hips, Large doe eyes with the unique colour of the sun. Pink pouty lips and a cute button nose, pale ivory skin. Her body was curvy and beautiful. Overall she was flawless. It just that he got greedy when she was mourning, he missed the contact that she gave him so he went to another girl. He still loved her, he always would.

"Leave!" She snapped. He sighed and walked off down the road. When he was out of sight she broke down.

"Shh sweetie, it will be okay" A voice said wrapping arms around the distraught girl

"River, I don't understand what I did wrong!" She sobbed into the older woman's arms

"You didn't do anything wrong, he just got greedy" River told her picking her up and taking back home

"I love him River! How could he do this to me? I have loved him since I was 15!"

"I know you have sweetie, I know"

"He was everything I ever wanted" She whispered closing her eyes hoping to forget. Hoping that everything that happened was just a dream, a nightmare.

Her friends always said that something was going on with him since her Guardians death but in her eyes he was just too perfect with his messy brown hair and his forest green eyes. She opened her eyes quickly not wanting to remember.

"I think we should do something to make you forget" River told her getting up.

"Okay" Lily yawned.

Over two months the two did a lot together. They went to clubs, fairs, shopping and slowly Lily's pain started to fade away.

"Sweetie we're going shopping!" River sang bursting in to the bathroom

"River! I'm in the shower!" Lily yelled

"Oh quiet! It nothing I haven't seen before!" River rolled her eyes

"Pass me that towel" Lily sighed, grabbing the towel out of Rivers out stretched hand.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked stepping out of the shower.

"Why Oxford Street of course!" River giggled "Come on lets get you ready"

River guided Lily out of the bathroom and in to her bed room. River dried her hair and styled it into a low pony tale, she placed a gold headband on top of her head. She applied a pale foundation, a nude lip gloss and smokey eye shadow. She painted her nails a light pink.

"Your hair and makeup is done now go get changed while I get ready" River smiled before skipping out of the room. Lily put on a pale pink crop top that flowed when she moved, some pale blue skinny jeans. She put on her white watch, put in some pink rose earrings and placed a pink and gold bracelet on. She put on some white heels and picked up her white handbag, she walked out of the room picking up her sunglasses.

"Well don't you look lovely!" River said from behind her. River was wearing A black lace crop top with some dark blue skinny jeans. She had painted her nails black. Her eye makeup was dark and her lips were blood red. Her hair was a little more tamed than usual. She had put on black heels and a black rose ring, big gold hoop earrings. She had black bracelets she was holding a black handbag and had some black glasses in her hand. (_The girl's outfits are on my page)_

"So do you!" Lily said placing on her glasses "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go!" River said linking her arm through Lily's and dragging her out the door. Two hours later they were in HMV looking through the music when they heard a voice that they didn't really want to hear.

"Lily?" Calum's voice rang out. They both turned around to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at Lily shyly.

"I will just wait outside" River told her before walking off.

"You look nice" Calum whispered

"Thanks" She replied

"So... How have you been?" he asked unsure

"I've been great! River and I have been out a lot. What about you?" She asked awkwardly

"I've been... Good" He replied

"You sound unsure" Lily quirked and eyebrow

"I miss you" He admitted

"Oh don't start! Not now!" She irritated

"It's true! I saw you up the pub the other week! You were singing that song on open mike night! 'Towers' by that girl band! It made me think how shit of a boyfriend I was to you! If I could make it up to you I would! I miss you!" He spoke up

"No! I have finally got over the shit you put me though and now you come back and make me feel down again! I refuse to feel that way anymore! I'm tired of it!" Lily said angrily

"Lily pleas-"

"Calum? Where are you babe?" A female voice rang through the store.

"I think your _pregnant girlfriend_ wants you" She told him before walking out of the shop. When she got outside she rummaged through her bag trying to find her cigarettes and lighter. She sparked up and went looking for River.

"Over here sweetie!" She heard from her right. She turned to see River talking to a group of people. There was a female red head, a male with a big nose, a handsome man with black hair and another man with floppy hair and a big chin. There was another person but Lily couldn't see what they looked like, they were all looking at her making her feel awkward.

"What did he want?" River asked when she came up to them

"He _missed me_" Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. River laughed

"At least he had the balls to say it" She told her. Lily ignored her and took a puff of her cigarette "Well then, I see how it is"

"Who are your friends River?" She asked rolling her eyes

"Lilia" A voice whispered. A voice she had never heard in real life, only in her dreams. Her eyes widened and she looked away from River to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, big brown eyes and a strong jaw.

"Mum?" Lily asked the woman who gave her a watery smile and nodded, Lily slowly walked up to the woman and gently touched her face before wrapping her arms around the woman.

"I never thought I would actually meet you, I know you said we would in that video you left me. I just didn't think it would happen" Lily whispered into her mothers neck

"I promised I would see you eventually didn't I?" Rose said stroking her daughters back and kissing her forehead for the first time since the day she was born "Now I want you to meet someone" Rose pulled her over to the black haired man.

"This is your Uncle. Jack Harkness" chinny grumbled something making Rose glare at him playfully

"Its nice to see you again little Lily, you have grown up beautifully! Definitely all your mother!" Jack said cheekily, Lily blushed and Rose laughed and pulled her along to the red head and the man with the big nose.

"These beautiful people, are Rivers parents Amelia Pond and Rory Williams" Rose told her, she looked at them like they were crazy

"Long story sweetie" River cut in, Lily nodded slowly.

"Amelia Pond? That's like a name from a fairy tale!" Lily told the red head with a small smile. Amelia and chinny laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked confused, the two shook their heads.

"Don't worry they are always like that" Rory told her smiling lightly, she just nodded. Rose took her hand and lead her over to the last person.

"Lilia... This is your father. The Doctor." Lily looked him with wide eyes, he shifted uncomfortably. Lily walked up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug

"Daddy" The Doctor stiffened and then relaxed hugging her back just as tight.

"Lilia, its so nice to finally meet you. My daughter" He whispered in her ear

"Are you crying Doc?" Jack teased, Rose hit his shoulder lightly

"Of course I'm crying, I have met my beautiful daughter for the first time ever, so sorry Jack for getting a little teary" Doctor said not loosening his hold on Lily, he let go for a second to pull Rose in.

"Family's first hug" He whispered "My two girls"

"Get a photo of this!" Amy whispered to Rory, who took his phone out and snapped a quick picture.

"Your not here for nothing though are you?" Lily said looking at her mother "Is it about the part of the prophecy that involves me?" Rose and the Doctor looked at their daughter and nodded

"Do you remember what I told you it said?" Rose asked, Lily nodded her head.

_"17 years after departure... A man comes along with the banging of drums... A kiss on the lips is all it takes... For the silence to come upon him" _Lily said to her parents who nodded "What does it mean?"

"When I was a child, I had a close friend. We use to go exploring in the red fields of Galifrey together. When we turn 8 we are made to look into the time vortex and it hurts. A lot. Anyway, my friend looked into the time vortex but something happened. He ended up going insane, kept on saying there were drums in his head. No one believed him. Not even me, until a couple of years ago. He showed me what he heard. Anyway he ended up sacrificing himself to make sure the time lords didn't destroy the Earth. I thought he died in the process, but he didn't, he just regenerated. The drums louder than ever. He's getting worse. Apparently a kiss from you would end the drums. Making him become sane and not a threat to the Earth" Doctor explained to Lily, she nodded slowly and turned to River.

"Its a bloody good job he broke up with me then isn't it" Lily told her, River giggled "You knew didn't you"

"Why of course!" Lily rolled her eyes at her friend

"Where is he? How do you know where he is?" Lily asked Rose who smiled at her gently

"He's in the TARDIS Medi-Bay" She told her daughter who nodded.

"So its time then? I have to kiss him now?" Everyone nodded she sighed and nodded.

"Do you want to see the TARDIS now Sweetheart?" Rose asked taking Lily's hand.

"Yes please" She replied walking with her Mother and Father, the others trailing behind, The TARDIS comes into view.

"This is going to be your new home baby girl!" Rose smiled walking inside the blue box. Lily followed close behind. Her eyes widened when she saw the inside and her jaw dropped. Everyone chuckled at her reaction.

"It's beautiful!" She squealed before running to the console and ran her hand over the surface, the TARDIS sent her a hum of welcome and acceptance.

"Well you just got in her good books" The Doctor chuckled at his daughter.

"She is amazing! She is her own little world!" Lily giggled "She is precious!"

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart" The Doctor told her before guiding her out of the room, they walked down endless corridors. They stopped at an old fashioned wooden door that had ivory and pure white Lilies growing up it with a big brass knocker.

"This is your room" Her father told her wrapping his arm around Rose, Lily looked at them excitement clear in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked them happily. They grinned at her and nodded.

"We will leave you to get yourself settled" Rose said hugging her tightly before walking away, The Doctor hugged and kissed her forehead before following Rose. Lily turned back to the door and opened it slowly. The inside was beautiful. The walls were cream there was a built in bathroom and a giant wardrobe. In the centre of the room was a big old fashioned four poster bed, the covers were a chocolate brown and looked really fluffy. There was a desk with an old fashioned turn table and a bunch on vinyl's sitting next to it. She dropped her bag to the floor and ran over to it looking through all the records. She found 'The Smiths' vinyl and placed it on the turn table. 'Asleep' started playing and Lily slowly started swaying to the music before falling backwards on her bed with a small smile on her face. Her little daydream session was cut short by a antagonizing scream. Lily jumped up and slowly walked towards her door, she opened it and popped her head out looking down both sides of the corridor, nothing was there. She heard the scream again, she followed where it was coming from. It was two doors down, she cautiously opened the door.

The room was white and silver. There was a bed in the middle and big machine beside it. On the bed there was a man clutching his head and sobbing screaming out in pain. Lily felt realization flood through her body. This was the Medi-Bay which meant that the man was The Master. She watched him struggle and sob. She slowly started walking towards him, her heels clicking against the glass floor, making The Master aware of her presence. He spun around and looked at her with pain filled eyes. He had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. His t-shit clung to his body showing off his abs, he was wearing black skinny jeans. He was very good looking.

"Who are you!" He growled at her. Lily ignored him and continued walking towards him. He jumped up and stood in front of her towering over her, even in her heels.

"I fucking asked you a question!" He yelled. Lily lifted her hand wiping away the tears that had fallen on to his cheeks before moving his hair out of his eyes.

"So beautiful" She whispered looking into his eyes. She lifted her head up connecting her lips to his, he stiffened up for a few moments before relaxing and kissed her back. He picked her up and sat back down on the Medi-Bay bed so she was straddling him.

Lily pulled away to breath and rested her forehead against his, she slowly opened her eyes to see he was staring at her in fascination.

"My angel" He whispered his eyes showing relief and love. Lily blushed under his gaze "You made them stop"

"I didn't really do anything special" Lily told him truthfully

"You stopped what my people caused me insanity! You saved me. How is that not special?" He asked her gently "You made the pain stop. What's your name love?"

"Lilia, but you can call me Lily" She smiled at him

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He cheekily told her making her blush again.

"Flirt" She giggled before getting off him

"I try my best, Where are you going?" He asked her grabbing her hand walking with her.

"I'm going to get my bag and then go pack some clothes from my house" She told him walking in to her room "Well are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there like a looser?" She said to him as he stood outside her bedroom door. He smiled at her and followed her in, he looked at the room in shock.

"Its beautiful!" He told her, she walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him

"I know right, Mum and Dad did it for me" she told him whilst grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room towards the console room. Everyone was sitting around the console talking. The TARDIS hummed to her in welcome making The Doctor and Rose turn to look at her.

"Hello princess, Master. Do you like your room?" Rose said hugging Lily

"Hi mum, yeah its perfect!"

"Where are you going sweetie?" River asked

"The Master and I are going back to my apartment to pack some clothes" Lily told them with a smile.

"Okay. Be safe! Master look after my daughter!" Doctor told him warningly, making him look at Lily, Rose and The Doctor in shock. Lily laughed at his face.

"Come on! We will explain later, but first I need clothes!" she told him pulling him out of the TARDIS. The others laughed as they watched the couple leave.

"We can finally be happy!" Rose sighed and she leaned into The Doctors shoulder.

"Yes, we can!" The Doctor smiled down at his wife.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**THERE IS A PICTURE OF THE MASTERS NEW REGENERATION ON MY PAGE!**

**Golden Haired Prongslet!**


End file.
